


Titanic -ENG

by Myka_Saen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myka_Saen/pseuds/Myka_Saen
Summary: eyes browndark and romanticand i'm going downlike the titanic•eyes greenquite the enchantmentand i'm going downlike the titanic
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> is my first traslation, i'm italian and i don't know english very well.  
> so, please, be nice guys.  
> if you find translation errors, please comment with the correction and I will resolve as soon as possible :)  
> thx, bye

Every night he has the same dream.

It's all blue, full of lights, it's like being under the starry sky. One hears the roar of water, which breaks on what must be a raft. He is right on top of it, but in reality he seems to float on nothing. He is very, very cold every time. His lips shake like crazy.

He shakes a hand, a hand as cold as his face, and therefore at least as much as the environment around him.

Then, when you turn on your belly, in a movement far too fluid not to be in a dream, you realize that you are not able to leave that hand, not even noticing that doing so would make the maneuver more comfortable.

It's a strange feeling, as if he didn't want to leave that hand, for nothing in the world. Like his life depended on it.

Then two eyes, big and green, closing slowly. The person in front of him says something, Toru does not understand what. His voice is muffled.

He always wakes up crying.

He still haven't found logic in all this. If it wasn't so recurrent, it wouldn't even seem so strange, would it?

But every night is always the same.

Even today he hasn't understood "how", "where" and "why", and he's not sure he wants to understand it.

If there's a reason for that, of course.

Toru turns lazily on his stomach. The light that filters through the shutters does not bother him too much and is determined to go back to sleep, if possible.

But now the dream has awakened him, and the same has done with his thoughts and theories.He'd spend hours thinking about it if he could. Those green eyes haunt him, he thinks he'd be able to draw every shade of color in that green, hypnotic iris.

If he didn't suck at art, that's for sure.

The alarm goes off, and even though he's been conscious for a while, he doesn't think he'll be out of bed anytime soon.

It is comfortable, on the mattress. It is not cold as, 100% sure, it will be out of the blankets, and above all it can stand still. He's got volleyball practice in an hour, and in four hours, he's got lessons at the university.

But what if he skips one day or the other?

Tsk, of course, so that bastard Ushijima can tell me that "I should have gone to practice".

He snorts between himself, and eventually he gets up.

He wanders around the room half-naked, looks for a shirt that he has badly thrown on the ground the night before without regard, and when he finds it he puts it on. He doesn't realize it's upside down, and that the drawing is on his back, but he currently gives him the right, and that's okay.

He yawns loudly, opens the door to his room and, turning right, appears in the kitchen.

Living alone has its disadvantages, he is aware of them: he has to do his own laundry, clean his own house, cook for himself and so on.

But at least he can have breakfast any way he wants without his mother bothering him.

He puts water on the kettle, then opens the blinds of the living room, allowing the dawn light to invest the kitchen regardless. He wasn't ready to close his eyes, now they burn him. He curses, then he looks back at the kitchen and thinks about what to eat for breakfast. He is not so hungry, the cerali on the belief look almost offended when he formulates that thought.

Just one tea. Maybe just one or two milk sandwiches.

You can't hear a sound in the house.

If you knew Toru at least a little, you'd understand that this situation is unreal to say the least.

Seen from the outside, Oikawa Toru was the loudest, messy and retarded person in the known and unknown universe.

But at home, away from people's eyes, it changed completely.

He doesn't open his mouth while he waits still for his tea to cool, on the contrary he begins to fold the clothes that the night before he had thrown on the couch to remember that they were not to be washed. Look at the clock, 6:57.

He still has at least three-quarters of an hour to prepare, to wake up the other himself and go to training.

You still have 45 minutes to think about those green eyes, and that's it.

•

-Oikawa-san! -

-One touch! -

-Nice reception! -

-Mia! -

-Out! -

Screams, noises, strong and weak blows, impeccable lift and divine crush.

This is what makes up the morning routine of Oikawa-I-am-definitely-ad-a-step-by-the-World-Volleyball-Championships-Toru.

We can skip all the training of the team Argentina; so much that we are interested, that is Toru, will not give us any inspiration for the development of this story.

There is simply nothing to tell, what should I say? Was every lift so perfect that it crushed itself? When it was batting the wind was always in favor of the launch allowing a total of "ace" double-digit? When he hit the wall in front of him, did he bend before the ball touched him?

It would be a rather boring description, nothing of interest.

So two hours of Oikawa-Outgoing-Narcissistic-Unbearable-Playboy after, we meet at the University of Tokyo, in the 6 year course. class 5. Topic covered: Astronomy.

Oikawa had never been a hardened scholar. He went well in school, but he had never aimed at excellence, also because it was a long time that he had fixated on his sports career, leaving aside any other options.

He didn't know exactly when he changed his mind, but certainly only after the beginning of recurring dreams.

He thought, in fact, that the stars he saw in that blue sky could be a trail to follow.

After the first examination he had already realized that it was not so at all, that there was nothing special in that sky that he saw before him, and probably already then he knew that the key to the dream were those eyes, green, and not the stars or the cold.

But, in the end, the subject had ended up being really interesting, and he had decided to continue despite having training to think about.

He could keep up with it mostly because he wouldn't know which of the two things to leave behind.

Volleyball had always been his life, of course. But he didn't want to abandon the stars.

By now, spending the evenings on the terrace of the apartment-building to look at the few natural lights that were seen because of the artificial ones that surrounded it, had become the reason that pushed him to resist all day just waiting for that moment.

And maybe it was because he felt better, more complete.

Not to mention it was the only time of the day he could afford to think about those eyes that tormented him so much.

He brings his cigarette to her mouth, off. Some time before he had read "The Fault in Our Stars", and also because of the misleading title he had unwittingly found himself reading a heartbreaking love story.

But what struck him was the philosophy of the boy, Augustus Waters, on the cigarettes he carried without ever consuming them.

He was stupid, he knew it.

But somehow it helped to feel better.

He crushes the filter between his lips, smelling the slight smell of nicotine that the deal lets go even when off, then leans with his hands on the railing.

The metal isn't as cold as he thought, despite the fact that we're in the middle of winter. He arches his neck, throws his head back and starts looking at the sky.

He sees a couple of stars, the moon, but nothing more. The headlights of the cars below, the windows of the building opposite and the high street lamps obscure the rest of the sky.

Or rather, they illuminate it.

He doesn't mind, he starts to think about the day he just spent with a hint of regret.

The training had gone great, he had managed to stay focused all the time and he had not missed a pitch.

The problem had come to the university, because he had realized that he could not keep up with the explanation.

Not because the professor was not good or because the subject was not interesting: the problem was that his concentration had completely vanished.

It didn't happen often, but the times it happened was always the fault of that damn dream.

-Mph! -

Mooing. Maybe he meant something sensible, but the cigarette in his mouth wouldn't let him.

He lets go of the railing and brings his hands in his hair, pulling them a little.

Frustration, is what it is.

How could he have taken that test going on like that?

He would have to study all by himself at home, and it would be a nightmare, he was sure of it!

Let his hair go, get back on the railing.

The pocket vibrates, probably it's the 11:12 alarm clock that he had aimed to remember to go to bed early.

He hates round numbers, so every alarm clock he had to ring at times that didn't end with "0" or "5".

Although at the moment, he would have preferred to wait until 11:15, to stay there a little longer.

He smiles, takes the cigarette out of his mouth and rests it on the ashtray, still intact.

In the end he doesn't mind going back to sleep so much: at least he would see those green eyes again.

Take a look at the sky before entering his own home.

•

-It's-it's cold...-

Toru stutter, and even if he looks at the sky he knows he should turn around on his stomach.

He's been here before, he has seen all this.

-It'll be fine, the boats will be here. -

This voice, however, recognizes it, although he does not remember ever having heard it before.

A male voice, warm, welcoming.  
Frightened, exhausted.

It doesn't take him more than two seconds to realize it belongs to those green eyes.

-Climb up too. -

Toru says, even if he doesn't realize he did. He wants to shake their hand harder, get close to their face, but his muscles are frozen and he can't.

He turns on his belly, who knows with what strength, and he can see those eyes again, but his face is obscured by the darkness.

-That's all right, Toru.-

The voice got even weaker, the handshake went down.

Toru screams.

-No! -

He has his right hand stretched forward, his palm open to the white ceiling of his bedroom.His cheeks are damp with tears, he's out of breath. It's been worse than usual. And other than usually there were also those phrases, that voice...

It felt so real.

He wipes his face, lying between the sweat-soaked sheets.

It's gonna be okay, the lifeboats are coming.

It's all right, Toru.

He continues to hear that voice, so beautiful and welcoming, but it seemed broken by disastrous circumstances.

Toru gets up to sit, his hands are boiling hot but against his body they seem cold as in the dream.

It remains motionless for endless seconds and only collects when the alarm clock rings.It's Sunday, so it's 8:07.

-Everything will be fine. -

He repeats to himself, to quote the stranger of the dream.

It's not so traumatic for him to know that the owner of the eyes is a boy, and it kind of amazes him.

Just a little bit.

-"Everything will be fine, the boats will come"... But what does it mean? -

"Lifeboats," so his initial thinking was right, he was on a raft.  
Maybe they were waiting for help. But what happened? And who was the other one?

What does all this mean?

Toru covers his eyes with his hands, stretches out again and remains there a little longer, in silence.

It's frustrating, he seems to have forgotten something extremely important, but he doesn't know what.

And he's afraid to never find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Toru opens his eyes, and for a moment a light blinds him.

He blinks several times, in front of him he sees only a dawn like he has never seen. He spontaneously smiles, doesn't even wonder what he's doing there.

-So, Your Highness isn't used to such landscapes? -

Toru comments. He has an arrogant tone, of what he usually uses when he is quiet.

-I never got up early enough to see the sunrise. Do you? -

It's that voice, Toru recognizes it, although compared to the last time he heard it, it's much more cheerful and peaceful. He wants to turn around and look in those green eyes, but he can't. But he gets a laugh.

-I worked in the field of my uncles all my life: I got up in the sun and went to sleep before him. -

The sun begins to make its way through the clouds, it becomes more and more difficult to look at it. Toru feels his hands tighten further to the railing to which he leans. The wind that blows in his face smells of the sea.

-I would pay gold to wake up every day like this. -

Comment on the other, in a low voice.

-Only one of the high society could come to say such a thing. -

The voice laughs, Toru can not hold curiosity and finally looks at it.

He seems to see those eyes drawn on the ceiling, but he knows they're not really there.

Toru blinks, casting away tears, which slowly slide on his already wet cheeks.

He lost it, he woke up.

He hits his right fist, the one he had stretched out in front of him when he opened his eyes, on the mattress next to him.

He couldn't see it this time either.

-Shit, shit, shit! -

He says irritated, and his tone of voice changes in intensity with every word.

The dream changed, but Toru still couldn't see his face.

Toru lies on the bed for several minutes, the sun has not risen yet.

He thinks about that dream, how much he wanted to see that stranger's face.

It wonder with what force, he can turn his head to the side and point his eyes at the alarm clock.

The 3:23 am.

He sighs, he sits up. He doesn't want to think about it now: the next day he has three hours of training in the morning and two after lunch, and he doesn't want to arrive without energy.

But he won't be able to fall asleep now, he knows.

He rises slowly from the bed, and goes out on the terrace.

His cigarette is still there, unused, but he knows it's unhygienic to take it back and drops it inside the ashtray.

He gropes his legs, looking for the pack of cigarettes, but remembers that he is in his pajamas and that the jeans are in the house.

He doesn't want to go back in, he prefers to stay out there giving up cigarettes. He looks at the sky.

Unlike a few hours earlier, now most of the artificial lights are off, and can see the stars a little better.

It does not distinguish many constellations, however, some are half hidden by the light of the still lit lampposts.

He sticks to the railing, for a moment he feels like he's back in the dream.

He hears the boy's voice right behind him.

-I never got up early enough to see the sunrise. Do you? -

Toru turns around, even if he knows nobody's there.

He brings a hand to the back of the head, he looks up at the sky.

-Who the hell are you? -

He question, more than aware that you can seem crazy, talking to yourself. But it's so late in the morning, no one in their right mind is awake at this hour.

-Yeah, no one. Except me. Hell, but what's going on? -

It seems stupid to him to talk alone, but at the same time he doesn't know what else to do. 

Talking to himself seems almost heartening.

-You know you've gone crazy, right? -

He asks ironically to himself, and lets his hand slide to his hips.

He can't take his eyes off the sky, he just wants those bright dots to talk to him and tell him why.

He's crying, and he doesn't even know why.

What do I have to do?

He hands himself over the eyes, wipes his cheeks and looks down.

-I wonder if I'll ever find out who the hell you are...-

Then whisper before you go back to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Toru feels the icy air crashing on his face with so much force that he tears his eyes.

-Wow, it's really cold. -

He comment out loud, shaking hands at the iron railing. He feels the cold air on his skin, he has nothing on him but a flannel shirt that certainly has no use against the outside climate.

He hears a puff, by his side, and even before he speaks he knows it's the usual guy:

-Here, and next time avoid reaching me on the bow without decent clothes.-

He feels a weight resting on his shoulders, a gray fur cape. He immediately warms him up.

He blinks at least a dozen times before returning to focus the blackboard in front of him.

The professor is still talking, he probably didn't notice that Toru was asleep for a few minutes.

Or maybe he just didn't care that much.

Toru stretches, then returns to bend on the bench, with the right cheek resting on the palm.

It holds a yawn, while it returns to lazily copy the sentences on the blackboard that had interrupted shortly before.

The professor's voice is not particularly high, and despite the immense room the silence is such as to allow him to listen even several meters away.

Its tone is so flat and impersonal that it makes you sleepy.

Toru looks at the clock: twenty more minutes. Twenty minutes and he can go home, take a hot shower and get ready for Sugawara's arrival.

Not that I'm particularly excited about having dinner with him, actually: since his best friend got engaged, their conversations always divert towards that guy.

But maybe you could fill him in on something.

That something that starts with the "d" and ends with "ream that changes every night but always shows the same fucking green eyes", for example.

It's been three days now, and it can't go on like this.  
Although he remembered that those dreams were always there, since they began to vary he can not help but think: even volleyball no longer helps him to distract.

-Well, the lesson is over. Goodbye.-

The professor concludes by closing the book with a loud snap, perhaps to wake up those two or three boys who had fallen on the bench in the first row, and who straighten up with a bang.

-Goodbye, thank you very much! -

Everyone gets up, who calmly and who in a hurry, who chatting with someone and who running out of the classroom, maybe heading to some other lesson.

Toru remains in his place a little longer and tries to hurry up and take out his phone and pretend to call someone but in a few seconds he is surrounded by his faculty mates.

Don't get me wrong, Toru loves to be the center of attention, but only when he's in the right mood, and today is not one of those days:

-Oikawa-san, I couldn't take notes, couldn't you help me understand the subject? -

-Today my mother gave me an extra bento, don't you want to take advantage? -

-We take the train together today, Oikawa-san? -

He feels his head explode, he just wants all those girls to leave him alone, but he knows he can't kick them out in a bad way.

Everyone here knows that he is part of the Argentina national volleyball team, a scene like that could ruin his reputation forever.

He knows, it's not news, so turn off the phone and give a glowing smile to those five or six girls who almost faint from that vision.

-I would be honored to spend time with you, but unfortunately today I have a lot of things to do! I hope we can see each other again. -

And having said that, he gets up, ignoring the girls' bellowing disapproval and, after a wave with his hand and a smile, starts to go down the bleachers to get out of the class.

He absolutely does not want to see anyone, unless it is himself in front of the mirror that is about to throw himself in the shower.

He doesn't want to stop or talk to anyone: he just wants to go home, and in a hurry.

He is in such a hurry, so lost in his thoughts and in his hope of not meeting anyone that when he gets on the elevator he risks crashing into the boy who is getting off.

-I'm sorr-

He begins to say, turning to the doors as these are beginning to close behind the back of the stranger.

The boy turns, perhaps starting to apologize in turn, but whatever sentence he was about to say dies down his throat when he sees Toru, who for his part has the same reaction.

-You? -

Toru whispers as the doors close, hiding the view of those green eyes and starting the elevator that begins to descend.

For a moment he is tempted to push the "7" button, to immediately return him to that plan.Maybe he's still there, maybe he's waiting for me, maybe he really is.

But just as he's still thinking about getting close to push the button, the woman next to him picks him up with a question:

-I go to the second floor, which button I push for you? -

Toru keeps quiet for a while, feels his head explode and his body becomes heavy as a boulder.

Maybe it's really him: did he really think of something like that?

It's a dream, Toru. It's all fiction. You'd risk making a fool of yourself.

Toru swallows in the vacuum:

-Ground floor, thank you very much. -

•

Sugawara shows up at his house exactly 12 minutes late, showing how punctual he can be even when it comes to being late.

Toru just got out of the shower, by the way, and so he goes to open the door still barefoot and with wet hair, and Sugawara's reaction is what he expected: the apprehensive mother behavior that doesn't allow you to go out and play if you don't have at least your hat, gloves and health shirt. In summer.

-Wowowo, will you catch a cold, but did you really just take a shower? Jesus,Oikawa, I was late to give you time! Run and dry off, I'll sit alone! -

Oikawa smiles and chuckles, closing the door behind his friend, who meanwhile takes off his shoes and enters as if he were at his home.

He and Toru were rivals in high school. They were in two different schools and had only played a few games against each other, without ever talking much. But they had befriended each other the year after their graduation, when Sugawara began a kind of internship at the school of Akiteru, Toru's nephew.

It was strange at first, but in the end they managed to establish a nice friendship.

-No shame, eh, Mr Freshness.-

Comments Toru as Sugawara takes off her jacket, throwing himself on the bed on his stomach:

-You swore to me that you would never use that nickname again...-

-I lied. -

-How childish you are. -

-It is certainly not new. -

Toru joins him in the living room and goes to sit back, but Sugawara doesn't take long to kick him out and send him to the bathroom, to dry his hair.

I'll order a pizza!

Sugawara's voice barely reaches him, covered by both the noise of the phone and his thoughts.

Did he wasted the only chance he had to meet those green eyes?

But what if he went back and realized he was wrong?

Or worse, what if that boy had no idea who Toru was?

-Maybe it's better so...-

Toru says to himself, and then he turns off the hair dryer and comes out of the bathroom.


End file.
